And The Closet Opens With A Bang
by NukeRose
Summary: Starts at the beginning of the first flashback in "Return". In which the gang plots, Dave comes thundering out of the closet to McKinley, cars are driven at very high speeds, and the hockey team gets served many very cold and sticky cups full of revenge. {PLEASE REVIEW! I CRAVE REVIEWS!}


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters, nor do I own Herbie the Love Bug or the name "Marauders". Also, for this story to work, I've put McKinley about three miles away from the section of I-75 that runs through Lima in real life. Also, homophobic slurs near the end**

_**{Italicized is the first flashback from "Return", where the new story begins.}**_

_Dave was walking down the hall, and his head was racing a mile a minute._

_"What am I gonna do?" he thought, "Kurt's gone. I drove him away. It was never supposed to go this far. Now I'll never get the chance to apologize. I'm like a damned caged animal. I was backed into a corner so I lashed out! AND LOOK WHERE IT GOT ME!"_

_All of a sudden he felt himself be thrown against the wall, before being pulled through a door into the boys locker room. He was flung against the wall. He shook his head to clear the daze, and stared into the faces of his closest friends, Eyan, Cody, and Azimio. Eyan looked furious, and ready to fight, living up to his title as Glee's Avenging Angle. Cody stood to his right, looking extremely disappointed and sad. Azimio stood behind them looking uncomfortable, and also disappointed._

_"I hope you're happy with yourself, Karofsky." Eyan hissed furiously, "You've managed to run off a poor defenseless boy who NEVER DID A FUCKING THING TO YOU!"_

_"Ey..." Cody tried to interrupt. Eyan turned to him with a look that could freeze a man into solid rock with enough power behind it._

_"Don't EVEN TRY to stick up for him, what he did was DESFUCKINGSPICABLE!" Eyan screamed, "Even AZIMIO agrees with me, and you know what he's like!"_

_"HEY! I'm not that bad!" Azimio protested._

_Eyan ignored his protest, "Why did you do it Davey? You're not like this! WHY? Was it because he was Gay? DID YOU REALLY HATE HIM THAT MUCH FOR SOMETHING HE COULDN'T CONTROL? THE NEXT PERSON YOU DO IT TO MIGHT NOT BE SO SMALL! YOU DO THAT KIND OF SHIT TO ME, I'LL PUT YOU IN THE FUCKING GROUND!"_

_"What?" Azimio squeaked._

_"Every time one of you two insults a Gay person, you insult me as well."_

_Dave and Azimio gapped at him._

_"You're one of them?" Azimio blurted out._

_"Oh for fucks sake. YES, GODDAMIT! YES, YOU WALKING DIABETES WARNING POSTER! I AM! What did you think? That we were all flaming walking stereotypes like Kurt? Give me a fucking break! I don't listen to show tunes, I listen to THRASH METAL! I've only ever seen four musicals. Rent, because the music was rock music. American Idiot, because the music was Green Day's. West Side Story, because it's dark. And Repo: The Genetic Opera, because I have never seen so much gore and blood in a musical. I don't sleep around, and I don't wanna fuck everybody I lay my eyes on, so you two have no worries. I eat meat, I drink pop and booze. I can destroy you ALL in Fallout or Skyrim. The only things I like to do that are actually Gay are sing, dance, and go shopping, and that's only when I want to get some new CD's!"_

_Dave was looking at him like he had just killed his puppy and burnt it's corpse. Tears started streaming down his face._

_"What have I done?" He whispered brokenly, "I ran away one of the only people who would understand."_

_"Whaddya mean?" Azimio asked cautiously. Realization dawned in his eyes as soon as he said it. Realization dawned in Cody and Eyan's eyes as well, and the three all shared a look and a nod before Eyan inched forward and sat down next to Dave and put a hand on his shoulder._

_"D, nothing you say leaves this room." Azimio said. "Just tell us the truth."_

_"You liked him, didn't you?" Eyan asked, and Dave nodded, "And that scared you."_

_"Of course it fucking did," Dave mumbled miserably, "I never wanted to be this way, and Kurt was this walking reminder of what I was. W-what I never wanted to be. Didn't help that the guy is absolutely fucking drop dead GORGEOUS! I started looking at him. And a couple of people on the football team started making rumors, and I got scared and lashed out."_

_"Dave, nobody would mess with you if they knew. You have me, Az and Cody on your side. Cody and I have the Glee Club on our side as well. They all owe us at least a dozen favors. If we asked them to, they would go to war for us. The football and hockey teams wouldn't be a problem. Cooper and his mullet sporting douchebags are terrified of me, and have been ever since the Decimation. Half the football team is in Glee with us, and most of those who are left are morons. Jameson would be cool, because his cousin is the same way. Anthony would be okay with it because his little brother is gay. Strando is one of the only ones I would see trouble coming from. He's got the IQ of a lump of half eaten three week old rotten hamburger meat, and he looks like Shirley Temple after she gained 250 pounds and got addicted to crack and heroine."_

_Dave cracked a smile at that, while Cody snorted and Azimio fell apart laughing._

_"We've got your back brother." Azimio said once he calmed down. _

Dave couldn't keep it in anymore. His face crumbled as he lent into Eyan's embrace. Eyan helped him to his feet, and the group came together in a group hug. They separated after a few moments.

"Let's get the hell outta here. We'll take my car." Eyan said and led everybody towards the exit.

"Since when do you drive?" Dave asked confused.

"Since I finally bought the car I always wanted. So just yesterday." Eyan said as they walked.

"What kind of car is it?" Az asked.

"Old white Bug." Eyan said nonchalantly.

They all followed him out to the parking lot quickly as to avoid getting caught. They all stopped and stared when they approached the car. Az snickered quietly while Dave shook his head in exasperation.

"Seriously, Ey?" Azimio asked.

"C'mon Az, did you really expect anything else?" Cody asked.

The car was a white ragtop 1965 Volkswagen Beetle, but that wasn't what everybody found amusing. It was more the circled black and white 53 on the hood, trunk and doors, as well as the red, white and blue stripe that ran the length of the car.

"You bought a Bug, just so you could have it painted to look like Herbie?" Dave asked with a chuckle.

"Of course not." Eyan defended his car, "I bought it like this. It was hard to find one with an automatic transmission. All I did was put a new radio in it. Now hop in, were going to Marauder HQ."

Marauder HQ was what the group (along with Santana) called Eyan's basement. It was a silly name that had stuck back in freshman year when Cody's obsession with Harry Potter led to him rechristening their group as "The Marauders" and declaring the basement their home base. Before the week had ended, everybody in McKinley was calling them that. Eventually, after trying very hard and failing to shake the ridiculous name, Az, Santana, Eyan and Dave gave in and embraced the name, but drew the line at using stupid nicknames like the guys from the books.

Cody called shotgun, while Dave and Az were stuffed in the backseat. They were puzzled for a moment, by the fact that it seemed smaller on the inside than they thought it would be. Eyan noticed their befuddlement.

"The seat had to be shoved forward to fit the new V6." Eyan said nonchalantly. They stared at me wide eyed before reaching and grabbing hold of the straps. Eyan giggled maniacally and started the engine. He slammed on the gas and the car lurched forward with its back tires screaming and its front tires jumping off the ground.

Ten minutes of horror filled screams (Dave and Az), squeals of glee (Eyan, and excuse the pun), and indifferent humming (Cody), they reached the house. They were met at the door by Eyan's older brother, Nate (short for Nathaniel).

Nate was a lot different from Eyan. He was twenty months older and had graduated when Eyan, Cody, Az and Dave were all Sophomores. While Eyan was on the heavy side, Nate wasn't. He was on the skinny side, but had the advantage of being very toned in the muscle department, but he was also half a foot shorter than Eyan. While Eyan had extremely long, extremely curly hair and no facial hair, Nate was plagued with a receding hairline and was heading for baldness, but had a thick beard and mustache. Even with his hair loss he managed to be handsome, having been considered a playboy during high school. While Eyan was a natural performer, Nate was an automotive wizard. The only things Eyan and Nate really had in common were a fondness for cartoons and cars, as well as the naturally intimidating presence the whole Foreman family seemed to possess.

He looked at Eyan with a raised eyebrow.

"You driving Herbie?" He asked.

"Yep. Why?" Eyan returned.

"I could hear Az's screaming from my bedroom upstairs." He deadpanned. Az bristled at the jab. Az and Nate had an antagonistic relationship.

"Don't start." Eyan warned.

"You said you didn't do anything to it past the radio!" Az sputtered.

"I didn't, however, say anything about him." Eyan said pointing to his brother, making Az's eye twitch.

"Shouldn't you all be at school?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, but we left." Eyan said, "A certain secret was revealed that needed to be discussed away from prying eyes and ears."

Nate's eye widened.

"They found out about you?" He asked, clearly knowing what Eyan was referring to. Eyan looked to Dave, who nodded permission.

"Yeah," Eyan started, "But it's more that WE found out about Dave, and I told them in the process."

Nate nodded and allowed them to pass.

It only took them a moment to get situated in the basement. There were two couches, three chairs, a flat screen with an XBOX 360 attached, and a round table that could sit all five of them, if you included Santana. Speaking of the devil...

The phone started ringing. Eyan picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Where the fuck are you puta cabrón?" Santana's voice growled from the other side of the phone, "The whole club is out looking for you. None of you showed up at lunch!"

"We're at HQ." Eyan told her, "The situation with Dave has been resolved."

Momentary silence.

"Do I need to help bury the body?" she asked, sounding completely serious.

"We didn't kill him, Santana." Eyan said exasperatedly, "We just got to the root of the problem."

"I'm on my way over." Was all she said before she hung up. Eyan shook his head.

"Satan's on her way."

"Oh great." Dave groaned, "So I really am gonna die."

"She's not gonna kill you, Davey." Az said, rolling his eyes, "You might beat you to within an inch of your life, but she wouldn't kill you."

"Yeah, like that's really helping Az!" Cody scolded. Dave was now looking genuinely scared again.

"Oh will you both just shut up?" Eyan growled, and silence fell again.

They only had to wait for ten minutes . The door to the basement stairs flew open with a bang. Down the stairs strutted Santana, looking all the while like Hell in high heels and a cheerleading uniform.

"Sup 'Tana?" Eyan asked

"Wondering if I'm gonna have to go Lima Heights on a certain human tank." She purred menacingly.

"Sit down. We have a lot to discuss." Cody told her.

It took about ten minutes to explain to her what had happened. By the end, she sat in her chair at the table with a contemplative look on her face.

"So let me get this straight, excuse the pun." Santana says, "You and Dave are both swinging for the other team, and the only reason Dave was after Ladyface was because he wanted to tie him to the bed and fuck him through the mattress. Also the only reason he hasn't charged headfirst out of Narnia is the fact he's afraid he'll get his ass beat for it. Am I right?"

Dave nodded.

"That's idiotic." Santana decided.

"Santana..." Eyan said, the nonverbal warning clear in his voice.

"Oh please." she scoffed, "Like anybody but us four could possibly take on Dave _The Walking Tank _Karofsky. Plus, all four of together could easily take on anything they throw at us, especially if Cody goes psycho, Az gets angry, or Eyan has one of his fits."

"I don't have fits. I have blackouts, there is a difference." Eyan corrected.

It had only happened once at McKinley. Eyan witnessed the whole hockey team and half the football team slushie Santana and Cody. He flew into a rage and blacked out. By the time he finally came back to his senses, several members of the hockey team were laid out on the ground and the football team was running away scared. People started calling him Crimson because his eyes were so bloodshot afterwards.

"How did you know you were gay anyway, Dave?" Cody asked, "When did you figure it out?"

"Middle school. Summer before seventh grade. I hoped I was wrong. Got to school, took Gym, and realized I wasn't confused. That's why I always change in the stalls instead. Didn't want to take the chance. I've tried everything over the years to change it, but nothings worked. I was scared, that's why I didn't tell Az at first. The only reason he's okay with it now is because Eyan and Mrs. Adams have been working on him since freshman year."

"It's not something you can change, Davey." Eyan told him, "Believe me. I tried too. None of you knew me like I used to be back in Michigan. I was the only gay in my neighborhood and back then I was just like Kurt."

"Santana does have a point though. It's what you were saying back at the school, Eyan." Az started, steering the conversation back toward he point. "He could come in tomorrow with a rainbow shirt on and only the idiots would be brave enough to say anything about it."

"And if they do they'll get their asses kicked."

Everybody turned to look at Dave.

"Huh?" Eyan asked.

"Are you suggesting..." Az started.

"That you should..." Cody finished. The whole group stared at Dave. He sighed and rubbed scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah. I am." he said, "The only reason I was so scared to do it at school is no longer a problem. As long as my parents don't find out."

"It's something we'll have to plan for anyway, just in case." Santana interjected.

"I don't think Mr. Karofsky would have a problem with it." Azimio said, "Mrs. Karofsky on the other hand..."

"Oh, yeah. Ol' Hail Mary K is gonna have a fit. I can handle her. She's scared to death of me." Eyan said, using his nickname for Mrs. Karofsky. He and Mary Karofsky had never gotten along. He found her to be an arrogant, over controlling, bigoted to the point of being downright nasty, and way too old fashioned to the point of being just generally unpleasant.

When Eyan met her the first time, he had been decked in black and was listening to metal through his headphones. She looked at him like the Antichrist had arrived on her doorstep. She tried to lecture him on how her church taught that metal music was a tool used by the devil to corrupt and control the minds of youth in America, and that he needed to burn all traces of it. Eyan laughed in her face and told her to get off her high horse. When she tried to lecture him on his black clothing he snapped and told her he was an Atheist and told her to shove her Bible. They had hated each other ever since.

"She's terrified of Santana as well." Dave added, "Another one of her stereotypes busted open. When she met Santana, she had been surprised that she wasn't wearing a poncho and a fucking Sombrero."

"Anyway, if you're serious about this, Dave, we'll be right behind you."

**The Next Morning**

They all met at Santana's house in Lima Heights Adjacent. The plan they had formulated the night before was to make Dave look even scarier in preparation for the day. They had went to the mall and bought him some new clothes, very nearly running into Kurt in the process. Dave bought a leather jacket and faded dark grey jeans, as well as a pair of black boots and aviator sunglasses with chrome frames. Eyan paid to have his shirt made. It was solid black, but it had "likes boys" written on the front in the same font that Metallica uses on their albums, and the words had lightning bolts flying out of them.

He walked out of Santana's closet in his new clothes and stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"Looking good Dave." Santana said.

"Let's get this over with before I chicken out." He said, his voice shaking.

"We'll follow you there in Herbie. You sure you don't want to ride with us?" Eyan asked.

"I'm sure. Besides, I hardly ever get to drive my GTO. I usually take the bus because it saves gas." He said as they all walked down the stairs and out the door to the cars. "I just hope your Beetle can keep up."

"It's fast enough to make you nearly shit your pants."

Eyan threw Dave a walkie talkie, and they all got in their cars. Dave got in his car, a Pontiac GTO Judge. It was midnight blue with white rally stripes. He sat in the driver seat and started the engine. He looked at himself in the rearview mirror.

"Let's do this." He said. He grabbed the stick and shifted it into reverse. He waited for everybody else to get in the Bug with Eyan, before he punched the gas. The muscle car lurched backwards into the street with a scream, leaving a nice pair of skid marks on the driveway. Once in the street, thanking god for the nearly cartoonish incompetence of Lima's police department, he shifted it into drive and once again stomped on the gas pedal. With an almighty roar, and the tire smoking and screaming for blood, the car thundered forth. Dave looked in the rearview mirror to see The Bug's front tires leave the ground and sparks fly as the back bumper scrapped the ground. Dave picked up the walkie and clicked it on.

"We hittin' the highway? If we do it should only take us about ten minutes to get to McKinley." Dave asked as they thundered towards the highway.

"Yeah let's do it. Open the taps up a bit." Az answered.

When they reached the on ramp to I-75 Dave whipped the wheel and drifted on to the highway, just to show off. Once on the highway, the two cars ran side by side, weaving in and out of traffic when needed, all the while (again) thanking god that most of the police department was occupied with trouble in Lima Heights like usual.

Once they reached the end of the motorway jaunt, they flew down the off ramp and Dave drove at very high speeds down the short three mile road to McKinley, while the Bug was caught by a red light.

Meanwhile most students at McKinley High School had arrived and were waiting for the front door to unlock, when they hear the loud screech of tortured tires and the loud roar of a V8 Hemi. They all turned as one just in time to see the GTO flying up the road and slide almost sideways into the parking lot and skid to a stop perfectly between the lines of a front row parking spot.

They all turned again when they heard a loud beep. They turned to see Eyan's Herbie hurtling down the road with its sunroof open and Santana standing, screaming out of the ragtop sunroof with absolute glee (excuse the pun). Eyan maneuvered the car into the parking lot and spun the wheel, sending the car spinning around. He put the car in reverse and flew backwards down the aisle and reversed into the parking spot next to the GTO. Some people in the crowd started clapping , but more laughed when Azimio and Cody scramble out of the backseat of Herbie looking nauseous.

Eyan got out of the Beetle and headed over to Dave's driver door. Dave rolled the window down.

"Nice driving." Dave said, "That Bug has some balls."

"I told you he did." Eyan replied as the others gathered around the door, "You ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Dave said as he shut the engine off. The doors to the school unlocked with an audible click and everybody else headed inside. Dave got out of the car, and they all walked towards the doors to the school. Dave's heart was beating so hard and fast he felt like it was going to blow out of his chest.

They walked through the doors and stopped. The hallway was silent, and everybody was staring. Dave unzipped his jacket, and immediately whispers started. The group walked down the hall like they owned the place, with Dave in the middle, Eyan on his right, Az on his left, and Cody and Santana on the ends. Eyan clutched his cane like a club, ready for trouble.

They only had to wait till lunch. The group had just sat down to lunch.

"YO FAGGOT!" A voice screamed from behind the group. They all turned in their seats. Eyan stood up quickly and reached for his cane.

Scott Cooper, Rich "The Stick" Nelson and Christopher Strando stood there with slushie cups in hand, while the rest of the hockey team stood behind them. While a normal slushie facial was just tossing the drink in somebody's face, they did it a bit differently. Strando threw the cup at Dave. Eyan lunged forward and his cane swung up and connected with the cup with a wet thump, and the cup burst sending grape slushie flying in all directions.

"And they said learning to duel in fencing was a waste of time." He muttered under his breath. Cooper raised his hand to throw, but found his cup being knocked out his hand by the cane as well. Eyan smirked.

"When will you idiots ever learn?"

"You think you're so tough Foreman? You fags'll all get what's coming to you." Cooper sneered, trying not to look scared.

"Oh yeah? And who's gonna do it? You morons? Please. You couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag." Santana sneered back, Queen Bitch style.

"If I were you guys I would back down, now."

"You and what army, you fucking queer?" Strando spat.

"The one standing behind you."

The hockey assholes turned to stand face to face with Finn, Anthony Rashad, and Derek Jameson, who were standing behind them with the entire assembled Glee Club and Football team. Every single one of them had a slushie as well. They raised them as one.

"Ey, you guys might wanna stand back." Finn started.

"This is gonna be a bit messy." Rashad said.

They let the slushies fly, and soon the whole hockey team was scrambling from the cafeteria, dripping with sticky frozen syrup of ever color, while everybody else went back to their lunch. The group had switched to a bigger table to accommodate everybody.

After school, they all flocked back to Eyan's basement for a meeting. The first thing Dave did was explain why he had did what he did, not emitting a single detail. Most of them understood and accepted it. Mercedes and Rachel looked at him with no small amount of distrust and suspicion, until he promised to find a way to get Kurt back to McKinley. Finn said he would talk to him about it. Eyan invited them all to stay the night and the party lasted well into the early hours of the next morning.


End file.
